Somewhere In the River
by Shadow Stalker2
Summary: 2 girls are riding in the woods when something unexpected happens. RR please! Be nice, it's my first Fic! Updated
1. Going for a…uh…a…SWIM

Disclaimer: I own Lil bunny foo-foo. And other ones too!

A/n. YAY, my first story! Fun fun fun right? RIGHT! Now…everyone be all nice and kind and stuff…savvy? Because if not…well, *grins evilly* I guess you'll just have to find out!

Somewhere in the River

Chapter 1.  Going for a…uh….a…SWIM

Amanda's POV

            I tore after the sounds of the horse. Flailing around blindly because of my blindfold. "Come On Jasmine! This isn't funny!" 

I heard the sounds of giggling. "Sure it is Amanda Panda, you're the stupid smelly Orc, and I'm cool Elf!"

 "Come on Jazz! It's my turn to be the cool elf" I sat down on the ground at pouted. 

I felt her pull up beside me, on her horse, named what else? Arod, of course, she was absolutely _obsessed _with Legolas and Lord of the Rings.

I reached up and grabbed her foot pulling her from her horse, but when I leaned back, we both fell into the river, that I wasn't even aware we were near.

Jasmine's POV

            My first thoughts when we fell into the river were, Jeez, it's cold. Where are the penguins? I want a penguin.

            Then I realized that we weren't in water anymore, we were falling, I couldn't open my eyes, but I didn't care, I just wanted a penguin.

            Then I heard a rushing sound, and with a BOOM, we both landed hard on the ground, we began sinking, we had landed in mud. "Oh, GREAT job Panda! Just great!, First you pull me into a river, and NOW we're sinking in MUD."

            I didn't hear anything at first then. "Yea? Well…JAZZ, this wouldn't have HAPPENED if you had just let me be the cool elf!"

            "Yea, Well…well…HELP!!!!!!" I started screaming "HELP HELP somebody HELP!" Amanda started screaming Help too. Then I heard someone say "How did you end up in there, here my ladies let me help" I turned to look, and I gasped and started thinking Happy thoughts. 

Amanda's POV

            When I looked at Jasmine I could literally see the stars in her eyes. I sighed heavily, this was going to be very very bad. 

Then I looked around, Wait, how could Legolas, be here…unless we are…dead! 

So I did the sensible thing. I spoke up, "Um, yes, well, excuse me? But could you maybe tell us where we are?" Legolas came around and helped me out of the mud. 

"Certainly My lady, you are in the Trollshaws. I am on the way to Rivendell" 

Legolas pulled Jasmine out of the mud as well. "I had to go around in a circle to get to Rivendell, there were too many Orcs. But enough of me. What are your names? And how did two elf-maids as you end up out here, in the mud? Are you from Rivendell?" 

"Um" was all I could say. "We will answer you questions in a minute…my lord"

 I grabbed Jasmine and dragged her a little ways away "Jazz, do you still have your bag with you" 

She shrugged and looked at me dazedly "yes, why?" "Get out the mirror" She sighed "Ok" when she brought out the mirror, we just stared at the mirror and then at each other, we really WERE elves. 

"Oh hell" was all I could think of to say. "Well, we'd better give him Elvish names then, and say we are from Lorien, Galadriel would understand" Jasmine said, taking charge of the situation. We went back over to Legolas.  "We are from Lorien" I said importantly "We are visiting Elrond at Rivendell. My name is Mãnomel" 

Jasmine's POV

            Ok, I'll admit it. I was staring rapturouslyat Legolas, I didn't even realize, he was waiting for my name until Panda stepped on my foot. "Ow, oh, what?"

            Panda's voice was exasperated "Your name Jazz, he wants your name" 

            "Oh, uh, right, My name is Lauriëlotë" I said smiling stupidly. 

            Legolas seemed slightly frightened, but then he smiled and said "I insist that you travel back to Rivendell with me, you may have two of our extra horses."

            I grinned foolishly "Aww, that's so sweet Leggo, thanks" Legolas just stared at me for a minute before turning on his heal and leading us to the horses. He was soo unbelievably sweet! He helped us both onto our horses. We rode for a little bit making small talk.

Amanda's POV

            Jasmine was starting to disgust me, she just kept staring at Legolas like a love-sick puppy. 

I mean sure he's cute and all, but my heart belongs with another, I will say this though. 

Not even I was prepared for our first look at Rivendell, we turned a bend, and stopped dead in our tracks, staring up at the Elven City of Rivendell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************************

Their Names:

Mãnomel basically means Worthy of Love (which is what Amanda means0

Lauriëlotë basically means yellow flower ,well golden flower actually. (which is what Jasmine basically means…in a way)

So how's that for a first Chapter? FUN!!!!!! Yay yay YAY!! So much fun. 

Anyway, do you see the purple button? Good. Now, listen carefully, CLICK the purple button…Ok? Come on, you know you want to.


	2. The Pretty City in the Trees

Disclaimer: I own nothing *tragic sob* Not even my purty green notebook. *Tragic sob again* that's oh…the horror, it belongs to my…cats.

A/N: 

**Kiwi 05**: Yea! I wanna be an elf, that's why I made myself be an Elf. Elves are FUN!!!

**Crystal**: Ack *hits self in forehead* I completely forgot about him not introducing himself, but it's not that bad because I planned on him being freaked out by them. The Old English…well, all I can say is that at least I'm not using thee and thou, but Legolas was supposed to sound natural using the my ladies and stuff. Amanda and Jasmine are not. And It's not really _neglect _about what the characters looked like, I was planning on describing them when they got to Rivendell. 

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Somewhere in the River

Chapter 2: The pretty city in the trees.

Jasmine's POV

            Wow, was all I thought. Wow, wow, wow. "It's preety" I said somewhat stupidly. I didn't even notice when Legolas glanced at me warily. Amanda just sat on her horse staring. "It's sooo BIG!" Amanda exclaimed happily. 

Legolas looked slightly confused. "I thought you were visiting here." 

"Uhhh…well, uh" Was all I could think of to say. 

Then Amanda jumped in, saving us with her quick thinking once again. "Well, of course we're visiting here, it's just we, ah, are not used to seeing it, this is only the second time you see?"

Legolas just looked at her, than he smiled indulgently "Of course. If you would follow me please." 

Legolas led us through a patch of trees and our horses waded across the river.

I glanced down at the water and nearly jumped a foot in the air, on the bottom of the river, was a very very dead black horse. "Uh, L-Legolas?" I stuttered. Man that horse scared the syrup out of me.

Legolas glanced back at me. "Yes Lauriëlotë?"

"Well, did you knowthere is a creepy very dead black horse in the river?"

An odd expression seemed to cross Legolas's face. "No, my lady, I did not" 

Amanda's POV

            Honestly that girl is so stupid, how can she NOT remember WHY the horse is their in the first place…I mean she has every right to be freaked out, that horse is scary as hell, but still. 

I pulled up next to Jasmine. "Jazz…don't you remember the part with the horses?"  

            Jasmine glanced at me and sent me the death glare of doom. "Of _course _I remember that part…but I well, I just expected it to be farther down stream."

            "Oh" I said, "yea, I guess I thought so too. Oh well"

            "yea" she said tonelessly. "Oh well" She rode up until she joined Legolas. "Um Legolas?" she said in a sickle sweet voice. "How much longer?"

            Legolas looked at her "Not very long now my lady."

            "Oh" she said fluttering her eyelashes "Thank you so much" 

            Ugh, that girl makes me SICK sometimes that is so so SO disgusting sometimes. 

Jasmine's POV

            When we got out of the river, and away from the creepy very dead black horse, we rode up a hill. I was pointedly ignoring Amanda, because she had called me my childhood nickname, which was Onion Dumpling. So I spent the rest of the time staring at the hot elf. He's so ka-UTE. 

            Legolas glanced at her dreamy expression "My lady? Are you alright?"

            "What?" I said dreamily. "Oh! Yes, Legolas I'm fine."

            Legolas glanced at me for another minute before facing forward again. "That is good my lady because we are here." He spread a hand out in welcome. "Welcome to Rivendell"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Okieday now! Time to Review! The next chapter will be better, I PROMISE!!!

Don't hate me!

Anyway, once again…CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	3. What a loverly wardrobe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'll be incommunicado for a couple of days since I'll be going down to Florida!

Chapter 3: What a loverly wardrobe

Jasmine's POV

I followed Legolas through the gates of Rivendell. He looked so outrageously HOTT from behind.

Amanda was following me, she kept shooting me disgusted glances. I honestly didn't know why. She should be glad that at least I wasn't drooling.

Legolas glanced back at me. "My ladies, please follow Lady Arwen, she will show you a place to get cleaned up." He said glancing at our muddy and outlandish clothes.

Arwen stood at the top of the steps waiting for us. I returned Panda's disgusted glance with one of my own before dismounting with practiced ease. Amanda on the other hand was not so graceful. 

She practically fell off. She glared at me and said "Careful Onion Dumpling, I would _hate _to have to mention that little incident from 5 years ago." That stopped me laughing right away. 

"Alright, Alright Mandy Pandy" I sighed. "You win, now let's go see what the raccoon wants." Amanda barely restrained her laughter at our nickname for Arwen.

Amanda's POV

The Raccoon was waiting for us. She surveyed us and took in our mud and clothes. She made a tsking noise and ushered us away.

            Jasmine was walking backwards trying to keep Legolas in sight. 

The Raccoon watched her wryly before stopping her and pushing her into a room saying. "Go and get cleaned up and changed, I'll send someone to come and get you before our evening meal."

The raccoon then proceeded to tell me the same thing, and left me standing in the middle of the room while she went off and gave her stupid necklace away.

A couple hours later there was a knock on my door and I walked out into the hall to meet Jasmine. 

I was rather surprised when I saw her. 

She was wearing a long periwinkle dress that sparkled, her long black hair was hanging in a sheet down her back, and she had _makeup _on. Her green eyes sparkled, but she looked giddy. 

"I wonder what Legolas will think" she breathed. I, naturally rolled me eyes.

Jasmines POV.

I was waiting for Mandy to compliment me, but, being the self-centered snob that she was she didn't. Instead she asked "How do I look?" 

I looked my best friend up and down, her rather short blondish, generally pig-tailed hair was falling onto her shoulders she was wearing a deep blue dress that seemed to float, and made her look taller…since she was rather short. 

She had make-up on and her crystal eyes were actually alive…since they were usually bored, all though, that might have been the make-up.

(story now continued by me, Amanda because of the authors stupidity, oh, and by the way. I'm not a self-centered snob.)

Amanda's POV

            We were led down into the dining hall, and when the doors opened. We could see everyone looking at us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

A/F/N: I hope that satisfies you for awhile, she was almost done the chapter, and then I guess she forgot, or thought she'd posted it. Oh well, since I was short on time, I did not write much obviously, besides. I thought it was close to being done anyway. Thanks for your patience! *Looks mischeiviously* maybe I'll write the next chapter too. Anyway, please email me at PandaBearEinstein@yahoo.com I welcome your emails, I don't get nearly enough. So EMAIL!!! Even if you have nothing to say…make small talk or something.


	4. Remember think of 'em in their underwear

A/N: Ok. Due to Popular request, I'm back. And Mandy's here helping. So.here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, would I REALLY be  
here.and wouldn't my name be Jasmine Tolkien?  
Hey.that has a nice ring to it. Uh, anyway,  
right. I don't even own Me.I DO however own the  
pen I'm chewing on.  
  
Chapter 4: Remember , think of them in their underwear.  
  
Jasmine's POV  
  
Ok, I admit.I was staring, but Hey so were they, so we cancel each other out.  
  
Wait, they WERE staring. OH NO! "Ugh." I whispered to Amanda " I hate being stared at" "Just remember to imagine them in their underwear" Amanda whispered back, before slapping herself in the forehead. "No Bad, BAD" she muttered.  
  
My eyes, naturally, went to Legolas. Amanda clapped her hand on my eyes. "Dirty!" she hissed. The Elves looked very confused, but Arwen came forward and led us to Elrond.  
  
Amanda took her hand off my eyes when we got there, trusting to the fact that Elrond in his underwear would repulse me. It did. "Holy Mother of Cheese!" I shouted before clapping my hands over my eyes.  
  
Amanda's POV  
  
I giggled under my breath. Jasmine was making a fool of herself.as usual.  
  
"Please forgive Lauriëlotë, She has trouble seeing sometimes." I said sweetly. Jasmine kicked me and straightened up. "My apologies Lord Elrond, I had something in my eye" Jasmine said just as sweetly.  
  
Elrond looked downright confused, but comprehension dawned on his face, and he was ugly and impassive once again.  
  
"You are welcome in Rivendell. You have arrived just in time for our Council, you will sit in on it, as representatives for Lotlorien" Elrond said seriously.  
  
Jasmine and I glanced at each other, and jumped up and down happily. Arwen led us away, and sat us at a table faaaaar from everyone else.  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*`~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's so short but I wrote it on the way to the hospital. I'll write more later today. Adios! 


	5. The Council

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in like…well…forever. I'm so so so so Sorry!! It's just been really stressful, but it's summer now…so bye-bye stress and heloooooooo boredom.

Ch:5 The Council

Jasmine's POV

Okay, I'm telling you right now, dinner was boring. I mean really really SUPER boring. I couldn't even get a good look at Legolas. It was all _her _fault.

"I hate Raccon" I said sourly. Amanda looked slightly interested and said "Really? Why ever would you hate the self centered queen of the snobs, I'm oh so important dear little raccoon?"  I giggled, _This_ is why Amanda is my best friend. She's good at sarcasm.

"Because I can't see Leggo" I said pouting. Amanda just rolled her eyes.

Amanda's POV

She's so obsessed it's sad. I mean really really sad. While she was rambling on and on about how much she hated The Racoon, I found my eyes drawn to the gorgeous Elrohir, it's incredibly hard to believe that he's related to Mr. Ugly and the Racoon, because he's so absolutely droolworthy. I became away of a voice saying my name.

"Huh? Wha-?" I stuttered. Jasmine giggled "Really! And you accuse _me _of being obsessed, disgusting." "Was there something you wanted or are you just being annoying" I said irritably. "I just thought you should know" she said sweetly "that Aragorn just walked in with the hobbits.

"WHAT!!!" I tried to spin around but ended up tripping and falling flat on my face. Great, just great, If they didn't think we were loons before, they DEFINETLEY think we are now. I pulled myself to my feet and saw Aragorn talking to Elrond, Elrond's face was very unhappy.

Jasmine's POV

Legolas is so hot, but Aragorn isn't exactly bad looking…_especially _when he is CLEAN!

"Wowza" I said "He sure cleans up pretty." I giggled as I looked at Amanda she was barely holding her drool in check. "Don't worry" I said brightly "You'll be able to stare at him all you want in the council chamber"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, sure" Amanda said distractedly. I rolled my eyes, then turned my attention back to my food.

After dinner Racoon found us and led us back to our rooms. "I'll come and fetch you before breakfast, then I will lead you to the council chamber" she said nicely. I felt a wave of pity, she didn't know what was going on…but I did.

"Um, hey, thanks Arwen" I said quietly. She smiled and left.

Amanda's POV

About 10 minutes later Jasmine had run into my room.

"Can you _believe _this place? It's so…so…pretty….and huge…and…and…HUGE!" She said spreading her arms wide

"Yes, Jazz, it's great" I said smiling at her enthusiasm.

She grinned and giggled "this could be really fun y'know, since we already know what's gonna happen…"

"No!" Ouch, that came out sharper than I intended and she looked hurt.

"Well geez, crabby lady!" She spat.

"I just think we shouldn't mess things up, you know like the space time continuum or something." I said.

She rolled her eyes expressively. "You watch WAY too much Star Trek Panda! Way too much.

A/N: I hope you liked it J. Sorry for taking oh so long.

I forgot the disclaimer so here goes: I don't own it. So don't sue. I have no money to pay, I used it all to buy tickets to the Evanescence concert.

Beta read by: Amanda

See the purple button? Click it…please? Pretty please? –does puppy eyes-


End file.
